howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (transcript)
Transcript (Scene opens at night, on a Dragon Trapper ship. Many dragons are locked in cages, while Ivar, a Dragon Trapper, patrols the area.) Ivar: Quiet! (Hiccup comes out of the fog wearing his dragon armor and lights up Inferno.) Ivar: What are you? Hiccup: Shh! (Toothless climbs down a cage behind Ivar, with the spines on his back glowing blue. The Trapper then attacks Hiccup, who accidentally knocks a lamp, causing the floor to burst in flames. Hiccup and Toothless come out of the fire unharmed, thanks to the fireproof dragon scales.) Ivar: Aah! You're a demon! Hiccup: Shhh! Shh, shh, shh! No, no! I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon! (Hiccup takes off his mask.) Hiccup: See? Just a guy! Just a guy, here to rescue these dragons, so... Ivar: But you walked through fire! Hiccup: Dragon scales! Dragons shed a lot. Ivar: Ooh! I know a demon when I see one! No human legs are that skinny! (Snotlout lands on a light up Hookfang behind the Trapper.) Snotlout: Big action entrance! Get along with me! Aah! (Snotlout's butt catches on fire and the boy runs away.) Ivar: Aah! I knew it. More demons? Hiccup: That's really just a nit wit who forgot to fireproof his butt. (Ivar tries to escape, but accidentally runs into the twins on Barf and Belch.) Tuffnut: Gas! Now! (The Zippleback creates a little explosion, which knocks down the Trapper, as the twins get off their dragon.) Tuffnut: Behold, your worst nightmare... Ruffnut: Behold - Tuffnut: ...along with his sister who insisted on coming. Ruffnut: That's my intro? Hiccup: Guys! Too soon. You always come in too soon! (Fishlegs lands on his back in front of Hiccup, slipping on the floor.) Fishlegs: Sorry, still getting the hang of my wings. Hiccup: Fishlegs, again with the baby? This is a raid. Fishlegs: I couldn't find a sitter. (Ivar gets scared of the Dragon Riders in armor and runs away.) Ivar: Demons everywhere! It's the end of the world! (Astrid jumps from a cage and pushes the Trapper against it, knocking him unconscious.) Hiccup: Astrid! I had him right where I wanted him. Astrid: And now he's right where I wanted him. Let's get to work. Hiccup: Okay, we screwed that up. But, at least nobody else knows we're here. (However, on the opposite side of the ship, several trappers are running towards the dragon riders.) (Hiccup then goes to unlock a cage and free a Scuttleclaw.) Hiccup; Easy, girl. It's okay. Shh! We're gonna get you out of here. (On another part of the ship, Fishlegs opens a big cage.) Fishlegs: Ooh! A Crimson Goregutter! Ooooh, hoo, hoo! (Fishmeat gets excited too, and the Crimson Goregutter looks at the baby, bewildered. Meanwhile, Ruffnut looks at a Hobgobbler in a cage.) Ruffnut: Ha. Ha. Look at this weirdo. I bet it's super dumb. (Ruffnut tries to open the cage.) Ruffnut: Why can't I get this cage open? Astrid: It slides. (Astrid opens the cage.) Ruffnut: Obviously. (The other Dragon Trapper discovers the Dragon Riders freeing their dragons.) Dragon Trapper: Attack! Hiccup: Get the rescued out of here! Dragon Trapper: Get the Night Fury! (The Dragon Riders and Trappers begin to fight. One Trapper falls in front of Tuffnut.) Tuffnut: No running on the deck! It's slippery. Snotlout: Step aside! Let me handle the tough guy stuff! (Snotlout is about to lose the fight, but Hookfang spits fire at the Trapper, saving his rider.) Snotlout: Ye ha! That's two for me! (Fishlegs fights the Trappers with the help of the rescued Goregutter.) Fishlegs: Look out! (Astrid and Hiccup fight together, until they are aided by Toothless.) Hiccup: Thank you. Now, go get the rest, bud! Astrid: I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission. Hiccup: Yeah, they always start that way. Astrid: Look out! (A Trapper prepares to strike Astrid, but Stormfly grabs him and throws him into the ocean.) Astrid: Thanks, Stormfly! (Meanwhile, Valka and Cloudjumper watch the scene from above. The Stormcutter shows concern about the mission.) Valka: Oh, stop worrying. They'll get it. (The fighting continues and gets worse.) Snotlout: Run! (Snotlout runs and jumps off of a cage throwing his hammer at the same time but his dragon armor gets caught on the cage, leaving him hanging from the cage) Valka: Eventually. Hiccup: Move out! We got them all! Tuffnut: I'm gonna headlock every last one of you. I might even leglock you! Snotlout: Amateurs! I was just getting started. Astrid: Clear out, guys! Go! Go! (All the riders except Hiccup get on their dragons and fly away from the ship. Meanwhile, Toothless is inspecting an empty cage.) Hiccup: Toothless! Time to go! (Toothless runs towards his rider, while in the cage, a camouflaged dragon opens its eyes. Hiccup is surrounded by many Trappers.) Hiccup: Oh! Hey, guys! (Toothless comes in a hurry, knocks the Trappers, grabs his rider and flies away.) Hiccup: Ha! Ha! You always have my back, bud! (The Riders return with the rescued dragons to Berk, which is now a large dragon-viking utopia.) Hiccup: This is Berk. Your new home away from home. A stunning, one-styled, all expenses paid dream destination. So settle in and let your worries melt away! The service here's sourced, cuisine's fiery, and the locals are as colorful as you get. (Hiccup gives a tour of Berk to the new rescued Crimson Goregutter.) Hiccup: Any run of the mill paradise, boats, beaches and sunshine... (Vikings are seen hopping on dragons to get across to their homes.) Hiccup: ...well, not us. We've got something no one else can touch. We, my friend, have dragons. Lots and lots of dragons! (The rescued Crimson Goregutter sits on a pole sticking out of a statue. The pole is turning around the statue. Then, Vikings and dragons quickly run out of the way of the Crimson Goregutter which finally lands on the island of Berk.) Hiccup: Gang, meet our latest Berkians. (The Crimson Goregutter roars and two Berkians meet the new rescued dragons.) Viking man: Welcome to paradise, mate! Viking woman: Oh, aren't you a beauty? (Snotlout comes, pushing everyone out of his way.) Snotlout: Ah, you're welcome, you're welcome. I took on, like, a hundred trappers- a, a thousand trappers! Ruffnut: With your hollow burning undies. Tuffnut: My thick, full beard almost caught on fire. Ruffnut: Ugh. Just, just stop. Snotlout: So, uh, Hiccup's mom, any notes on my bone-crushing assault, or was it pretty much perfect? Valka: Oh, it was... indescribable. But please, call me Valka. It has been a year. Snotlout: First name basis. Hiccup: I think the real hero today was Toothless, isn't that right, bud? What would we do without you, oh, King of Dragons? What would we do? Astrid: Well, we could train a lot harder, for one. That was pretty sloppy. Valka: Astrid, uh, does have a point. Perhaps you all rely a little bit too much on your dragons and not enough on one another. Snotlout: See? That's exactly what I was saying. Just, listen up, guys! Yeah, your mom's super impressed with me. I'm like the son she always wanted. (Fishmeat jumps out of Fishlegs' pocket and goes to play with the Crimson Goregutter.) Fishlegs: Fishmeat! You found a new friend! (The Crimson Goregutter starts jumping around, knocking things) Viking man: Mind your heads! (Eventually, the Goregutter hits a building, which knocks out others in a row, all collapsing into the ocean.) Gobber: Ugh! What good is having the King of Dragons around if he can't keep the order? Hiccup: Hey, bud? Do you wanna do something here or... (Toothless roars at the Goregutter, which in turn bows respectfully to his Alpha.) Gobber: And where do you suppose we put these ones? Hiccup: Ah, we'll make room. Gobber: Aah! You brought back a Hobgobbler? They're a bad omen. We're cursed! (Hiccup laughs.) Valka: Nonsense! What harm could he do? (Valka picks up the Hobgobbler and examines him) Valka: No injuries. He's a little shaken, but otherwise healthy. Now, who's hungry? (Scene cuts later in the day, inside the Great Hall, where lots of dragons and Vikings are eating. The dragons are flying all over the place.) Gobber: Point is, you can't keep bringing dragons back. You're just asking for trouble. (Hiccup stops walking and makes Gobber stop as vikings chase a dragon, passing Hiccup and Gobber. They continue walking after they have passed.) Gobber: Those Trappers are getting closer by the day. (Gobber lifts a Zippleback's tail up so they can walk under it.) Hiccup: We can handle them. We have the Alpha. Isn't that right, bud? Would you look at how happy they are? (Valka and Spitelout are having an arm wrestle. Valka wins the arm wrestle, making Spitelout angry and Valka laugh.) Snotlout: She's awesome! Hiccup: Gobber, relax! We did it! The world's first dragon-viking utopia. We made the dream a reality. Gobber: Your dream, maybe? Mine's less crowded and more... (The Hobgobbler is floating inside of a food bowl.) Gobber: Aaah! Sanitary! Hiccup: Gobber, you're not fooling anybody. I know you love them. (The Hobgobbler is still floating in the bowl but Toothless scares it, which makes it swim out of the bowl.) Gobber: You're supposed to be the generation to reach us into the future. (Tuffnut is trying to get his plate back from Barf's mouth. But after he takes it back, Tuffnut accidentally makes the food fly over to Snotlout, making Snotlout think Tuffnut wants a food fight.) Snotlout: Ha ha. Food fight! (Snotlout throws the food back at Tuffnut, causing the two of them to have a food fight. Then Ruffnut, who is sitting on the table, joins in after Tuffnut throws food at her.) Ruffnut: Mmm, gorgy. Sss- Watch the hair! (Fishlegs is holding a little spoon with food in it and moving it closer to Fishmeat. Fishmeat then eats the food with the spoon in his mouth. Food hits Gobber in the face.) Gobber: Ow! Gods help us! Time to stop worrying about problems out there and start sorting out the ones right here! (Gobber has Hiccup in a headlock on his right and Astrid held in his left arm. Hiccup is having trouble breathing and talking.) Hiccup: Okay. Okay. I-I'll think about it! Gobber: Hang up those saddles and get married. (The food fight suddenly stops and everyone looks at Gobber.) Tuffnut: The "M" word. Ruffnut: Gross. Unless it's me. (Ruffnut throws food again.) Gobber: Start ruling like a proper royal couple. Marry him, please! You're the only one with any sense around here. With you wearing the pants, there's still hope. (Hiccup has been put into a headlock again by Gobber.) Astrid: Wow, Gobber! Not awkward at all. (Astrid leaves the table and Gobber follows behind. Hiccup finally gets out of the headlock.) Gobber: Astrid, don't be like that! Tuffnut: Woah. That is a definitive no. Look. If you need a beard to cry on- (Tuffnut pulls Hiccup towards him so Hiccup's face is now in Tuffnut's beard.) Tuffnut: -just lean on my shoulder and you can cry into my full, thick beard. Hiccup: Thank you, Tuffnut. Thank you... So much. (Eret walks towards Hiccup and Tuffnut. Firstly, shocked at what he's seeing but then gets Hiccup's attention by clearing his throat.) Hiccup: Eret, son of Eret! (Hiccup forces himself off of Tuffnut's beard so he can speak to Eret.) Hiccup: Err. What's the report? Eret, Son of Eret: Two more trapper barges spotted in the stray. Hiccup: So we go after them. (Hiccup turns around and looks at Gobber who doesn't look surprised with Hiccup's response.) Hiccup: What? Gobber: One day, you're gonna pick a fight you can't win. (Scene cuts to a bay full of ships and an armored island. Grimmel's airship is flying towards island and lands on it. He steps off of his airship and walks to the dragon fighting arena where dragons are controlled using cages and chains. Grimmel and his Deathgrippers walk in amongst the cages and to the warlords.) Ivar: The Dragon Riders attacked us here... (Ivar places a wooden boat on a map.) Ivar: ...Off the eastern strait. (Ragnar the Rock starts playing with another wooden boat and makes it "crash" into Ivar's boat.) Ragnar: Nnneeaoowww, BOOM. Chaghatai Khan: Ragnar! Ragnar: Uh... sorry. Grimmel the Grisly: My dear warlords! How go your plans to go conquer the world? (Grimmel pulls his hood down.) Ragnar: Ha-ha-ha! Grimmel! My old friend! Thank you for com- Ahh! (One of Grimmel's Deathgripper attacks and pins Ragnar down because he is getting too close to Grimmel.) Grimmel: A year since Drago's defeat. And no further along with your dragon army, I see. Griselda the Grievous: You can thank the young chief of Berk for that. Grimmel: Stoick's boy? (Ragnar is still pinned down by the Deathgripper and speaks while the Deathgripper is dribbling on him.) Ragnar: Hmmm. Yep. He and his peace-loving dragon riders continue to raid our ships and steal our dragons. Grimmel: Hmm. That does sound like a nuisance. But I'm in the business of killing dragons, not retrieving them. (Grimmel walks away from the warlords. However, Ragnar jumps up and tries to reason with Grimmel.) Ragnar: Huh? But Grimmel! Grimmel: That idiot boy has done all of the work for you, gathering the dragons in one place. Why bother me? Chaghatai: Because the flock is protected by a Night Fury. (Grimmel stops in shock.) Grimmel: Hm. Not possible. Chaghatai: Well, it seems one slipped through your fingers. Ragnar: Look. Berk's dragons will follow their alpha. So we'll pay you to capture him and bring the flock to us. We even have your favorite bait! (The shot shows a Light Fury locked in a cage.) Chaghatai: The only dragon they left us from last night's raid. Grimmel: A female? Hmm. (The Light Fury looks very frightened with a muzzle on its face.) Ragnar: So, do we have a deal, old friend? (A Rumblehorn gets agitated and breaks free from its chains. It charges towards the warlords who run out of the way. However, Grimmel swings around and shoots a projectile from his bow which hits the Rumblehorn. The Rumblehorn collapses and skids on the dirt towards Grimmel.) Grimmel: When all this set and done, this young chief will bring me the Night Fury. (Grimmel walks away, after taking his foot out from under the Rumblehorn's head.) Grimmel: They don't have a leader. Just a boy. (The scene changes to a flashback of Hiccup held by his dad, Stoick, talking on top of a cliff.) Stoick: Hiccup. This is Berk, son. It's our home. It was the home of your grandparents and their grandparents before them. It's my job as chief to protect us, Hiccup. And one day when you're all grown up, that job will be passed on to you. Hiccup: Okay. Stoick: It's very important, son. Because out there, beyond the sunset, lies the home of the dragons. Hiccup: Wow. Stoick: Ah aye. Legends tell of ships that sailed to close to it, only to drop off the edge of the world. Never to be seen again. (Hiccup gasps.) Stoick: But those sailors who turned back, told tales of a great waterfall. And dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world. Hiccup: Woah! Stoick: Not just a nest, Hiccup. But a land from which all dragons come. Hiccup: Even... Night Furies? Stoick: Ha ha. Especially Night Furies. Hiccup: Oh. Those are scary. Stoick: Don't you worry. One day, I'll find the hidden world and seal it up. So that people and dragons will fight no more. (The scene changes from the flashback's Berk to the current Berk. Hiccup is on the same cliff as the flashback and Toothless pushes Hiccup lightly to get his attention.) Hiccup: What? (Toothless looks at Hiccup then looks at his leg and then back at Hiccup again.) Hiccup: Oh, alright. You do know it's not a chew toy, don't you? Is this what you want? Oh, do you want this leg? Do you want my leg? Yah! Go get it. (Hiccup throws his metal prosthetic leg and Toothless fetches it. Hiccup sits down and works on his map. Then, Hiccup's leg drops from the sky onto his map. Toothless then solo glides above Hiccup.) Hiccup: Getting pretty good at gliding on your own, bud. (Toothless lands next to Hiccup and tries to persuade Hiccup to throw his leg again by shoving his leg onto Hiccup's map. Hiccup moves his finger along to the left of the map. Astrid and Stormfly appear and land next to Hiccup.) Astrid: Oh! So this is where you come to get away from Gobber! Hiccup: I have no idea what you're talking about. (Toothless gives Hiccup's sloppy prosthetic leg to Astrid.) Astrid: Ugh! (Astrid throws the leg away in disgust. Toothless and Stormfly fetch the leg together. Astrid walks to Hiccup and wipes her hands on Hiccup.) Astrid: Well, he's right, you know. Hiccup: R-Really? You think you and I should... Astrid: Oh, gods no. We're nowhere near ready for that. Hiccup: '''No, that-that's crazy. '''Astrid: I mean he's right about all of this. (Hiccup sighs.) Hiccup: It does seem like the whole world knows about us now. Astrid: Yep. And the more dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become. (Hiccup's prosthetic leg falls on Astrid's lap.) Astrid: Ugh. (Astrid throws it away again.) Astrid: I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone. Hiccup: There might be. Dad used to talk about an old mariner's myth. Of a secret land at the edge of the world where dragons lived totally out of reach. Astrid: Ha-ha. Well, sailors are known for tall tales. Hiccup: True. But what if it's real? It could be the answer to all of our problems. Astrid: How? By moving the dragons there? Hiccup: Uh-uh. All of us. Astrid: Seriously? And abandon our home of seven generations? The home your father left you to protect! Hiccup: Uh... Astrid: Yeah, I think we need a real solution, Hiccup. (Meanwhile, Toothless is chewing Hiccup's prosthetic leg and not letting Stormfly have a go.) Hiccup: Well, we could just take Gobber's advice and tie the knot. That should fix everything. But, hey, if you're having doubts about yours truly, I'm pretty sure Snotlout's available. Astrid: Ha. He only has eyes for your mom. Hiccup: Huh! Ohhh! Playing dirty now, huh? Astrid: You asked for it! Looks like there might be a wedding after all. Hiccup: Oh. Oh. Oh. How dare you? That is a low blo- No. No. You are not getting away. (Astrid then twists Hiccup's arm painfully.) Hiccup: Oww. Okay. Okay. You win. You win. You always win. Astrid: Ha. You knew what you were getting into. Hiccup: Uh-huh. Right. (Toothless runs to the edge of the cliff and then glides down to the forest.) Hiccup: Uh, bud? Wha- Yeah, sure, don't bother to wait for us! (Hiccup sighs.) (In the forest, Toothless is wandering around searching for something. He uses his smell to sense where it is. He walks further and further into the forest until he spots a female Light Fury laying down in a part of the forest. The dragon turns around and spots Toothless, growling at him. Toothless gets scared but then walks closer to the dragon. They stare at each other until a snap is heard and the dragon shoots a plasma blast at a tree. Hiccup and Astrid arrive at the forest.) Hiccup: Oh my gods. (The dragon growls at Hiccup and Astrid.) Astrid: Uh, Hiccup! (The dragon shoots a plasma blast at them, but Astrid manages to push Hiccup out of the way of the blast and they get thrown far but still survive the blast. The dragon is about to shoot another plasma blast but Toothless stops her.) Hiccup: Yeah. You know, we're friends! No need to kill us. (However, the Light Fury gets scared and flies away from them. Toothless tries to approach her by climbing the trees. But then the dragon fires a plasma blast and flies through it, turning invisible, also making Toothless upset.) Hiccup: Wow! Astrid: Another Night Fury! Hiccup: No, not quite. It's more like a... Bright... Fury. Astrid: A Light Fury! Hiccup: Yeah, yours is better, probably. (Scene changes back at Berk with all the dragon riders.) Snotlout: What do you mean, gone? Hiccup: Vanished! Into thin air. Fishlegs: What do you think? (Fishlegs shows Hiccup a drawing of what he thinks the Light Fury looks like.) Hiccup: Uh uh. Stubbier ears, no dorsal plates. (Hiccup hands the drawing back to Fishlegs.) Fishlegs: Okay, got it. Eret: Ha ha. What a night. (Toothless appears and pushes Hiccup. Lots of saliva is sticking out of his mouth.) Hiccup: What-what's gotten into you? What is all this... slobbering and panting? Astrid: Isn't it obvious? He's in love! Hiccup: Trust me, relationships are nothing but pain and misery. (He directed it to Toothless, but Astrid hears it and punches Hiccup.) Astrid: Ugh. Hiccup: What did I just say? Am-am I not enough? (Toothless walks away and spots two Deadly Nadders who are showing love for each other. He gets excited and runs closer.) Tuffnut: I think that's a no. (Toothless watches the Deadly Nadders.) (Fishlegs shows Hiccup another sketch of the Light Fury.) Fishlegs:'' Something like this? '''Hiccup:' You know what? Just trace your Toothless card and make her white. (Hiccup hands the drawing back to Fishlegs.) Fishlegs: You could have lead with that... Astrid: Can you believe it? Toothless has a girlfriend! Hiccup: I never took you for a romantic. Like, ever! Astrid: But it's so sweet. I mean, look! (Toothless flirts with his own shadow on a wall in the same way the two Deadly Nadders were. He strokes his face on the wall and pushes his head towards it.) Tuffnut: Oh. Okay. That's just sad... and weird. Ruffnut: Yeah, you better do something. Snotlout: Seriously? I'd rather shovel poop all day than watch that. Hiccup: Alright. Let's head back to the woods and see if we can find her. (As Toothless hears that, he quickly looks at Hiccup and shows his excitement by running around.) Tuffnut: Ah. Good idea! (Tuffnut walks with Hiccup with his arm over Hiccup's shoulder.) Tuffnut: Right. Let's see. Hiccup: Uhhh... Tuffnut: Shh. It's boy talk! Hiccup: What? (They walk off to the forest together with Toothless. Astrid shrug her shoulders.) Tuffnut: Come on. Let's go work this out. (Scene cuts to Hiccup, Tuffnut and Toothless in the forest.) Tuffnut: So. Wanna get married? Hiccup: Uhh... No, actually. Tuffnut: Good news. I've been to two weddings. I crashed both. But none as high profile as this one. Lots of pressure. Judgement. Not just by me. Hiccup: Look. We talked about it. We're not getting married. (Tuffnut stops walking and makes Hiccup stop too.) Tuffnut: Hold feet! I've seen it before. Don't worry, little Hiccy. I'm here. (Tuffnut walks off.) Hiccup: Wait... Hi-ccy? (Hiccup nods his head sideways and walks with Tuffnut again.) Tuffnut: Now, I've seen the way Astrid looks at you. Everyone has that doubt. That not so subtle disappointment. That longing for something more than you. You need to focus on being worthy. I mean, she's a warrior queen for Thor's sake! And you are... neither. But with me as your best man, your spirit guide if you will, you'll learn to embrace your inner Viking. Show these nay sayers, of which there are many, that you are more than just a malnourished runt with bad hair, strange teeth and a twig for a neck. Hiccup: You're-you're really bad at pep talks. Tuffnut: Stop letting these insecurities get the best of you. (They stop walking as they arrive at the same place as where Toothless found the Light Fury. Toothless is seen to be walking around something.) Tuffnut: Everyone's watching. I mean everyone. You need to man up. Do as I do. It will be hard, but you have my word. (Hiccup sees something metallic on the ground.) Tuffnut: And until I break that word, I won't give up. (Hiccup runs towards the metallic thing.) Tuffnut: Hey! Hey! What, am I wasting my time here? (Hiccup then picks the metallic thing up. It looks like a projectile dart.) Tuffnut: You see some shiny thing in the woods- oh, what is that? (Toothless is still searching for the Light Fury. However, he starts feeling upset and gives up so he starts walking back towards Hiccup.) Hiccup: Toothless! (Toothless jumps back, frightened.) Hiccup: Don't move a muscle. (Hiccup takes Tuffnut's stick which Tuffnut has been carrying for the whole walk.) Tuffnut: Hey! (Hiccup throws the stick at a spot in the clearing, causing a dangerous trap to be triggered and Hiccup to fall backwards onto the ground. Toothless gets angry and Hiccup gets shocked.) (The scene changes at the Blacksmith Shop with all the dragon riders. Hiccup places the dart onto a barrel.) Hiccup: Someone's here. Gobber: Huh? (Tuffnut takes the dart.) Hiccup: He managed to slip past our scouts and lay a trap in the woods. Tuffnut: It ruined boy talk! (Tuffnut throws the dart and it manages to hit a wooden box which Eret is carrying.) Eret: Ohohh! Gobber: Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Hiccup: Slow down, Gobber. Let's get a search team on the ground. Scouts in the air. Toothless and I will fly the coastline. (Eret is inspecting the dart for himself.) Eret: Yeah. I wouldn't advise taking Toothless anywhere, Chief. I know this handy work. Grimmel the Grisly. Famous back where I'm from. Smartest dragon hunter I ever met. Well, next to me of course. Hiccup: Well, he can't be that smart. He left his trap unmanned. (Eret hands the dart to Astrid and she inspects it too.) Eret: Ha ha. Nothing's accidental when it comes to old Grimmel. He lives for the hunt, to get inside the mind of his prey. To control its every choice. It's all a game to him. Astrid: Well, he doesn't know who he's playing with. Hiccup: Yeah. We've dealt with his kind before. Eret: Don't underestimate him, Hiccup. Mark my words, he'll be back. Hiccup: Then we'll be waiting for him. (Scene cuts, inside the Haddock house at night with Hiccup alone.) (Hiccup is searching for clues about the Hidden World in his Dad's journal and his map.) Hiccup: Alright. Alright, come on give me a clue here. Give me a clue, Dad. (While Hiccup looks through the notes, footsteps are heard from above the house and dust falls from the ceiling. Hiccup packs his map and the book away. He looks around his house and suddenly a floorboard creak is heard followed by a silhouette of Grimmel. Grimmel pours water into a mug.) Grimmel: 'I hope you don't mind if I help myself. This is, uh... really quite good. ''(Hiccup lights up Inferno.) '''Grimmel: Oh, that is impressive. But let me finish my drink. (Grimmel shoots a dart from his bow which hits the sleeping Toothless under bed covers.) Hiccup: Toothless! (Hiccup runs towards Toothless. Grimmel finishes his drink and looks proud of himself. He then loads another dart into his bow.) Hiccup: What did you do to him? Grimmel: Nothing that he won't sleep off. (Sits on Stoick's chair) Ahh. Ha ha. May I? Chief Hiccup, hmm? Do I say Chief Hic-cup (makes hiccuping sound) or do I say Chief Hiccup? What do you prefer? (Hiccup slowly walks closer, with a stern look on his face.) Grimmel: You have no idea who I am, do you? Uh- ha ha. Well, your father knew of me. Now, there was a chief. One of the greatest dragon hunters to have ever lived! What would he think of you? Ha ha. He did it right, you know. Making it his mission to destroy those beasts so that you could grow up in a better world. Hiccup: He changed his mind. Grimmel: And look where that got him. (Hiccup looks upset after that comment.) Grimmel: So, let's get to the point. I am the Night Fury killer. I've hunted every last one but yours. You are going to give me that dragon. Or I will- Hiccup: I will never give him up! (Grimmel stands up and pushes Hiccup's Inferno out of his way, laughing. He starts walking towards Toothless.) Grimmel: You wish dragons to live free among us like equals? A toxic notion, my boy. History has shown that we are the superior species. What if word of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilisation as we... know it. Hmm. (Grimmel notices straw sticking out of Toothless' tail, so then he kicks it slightly. This causes Fishlegs to wake up as he was hiding under the covers.) Fishlegs: Did we get him? (Fishlegs faints and falls back to sleep. Hiccup uses his Inferno to throw Grimmel's bow away.) Hiccup: Now! (The Dragon Riders reveal themselves from their covers.) Gobber: Sorry to barge in! Hiccup: You think you can come into my home? Sit in my father's chair? And threaten my dragon? This is Berk. And we have defended our way of life from far worse than you. Grimmel: Oh. Ha ha. A fighting spirit, I love it! Only, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You've never seen anything like me! (Grimmel whistles, calling his Deathgrippers to attack the riders. One of Grimmel's Deathgrippers attacks from the roof which causes Astrid, who was hiding on a wooden beam, to jump down to the floor of the house.) Astrid: Ah! Hiccup: Astrid, look out! (The Deathgripper gets ready to strike with its tail but misses Astrid who is sitting on the floor. Astrid runs to the others. Grimmel whistles again, making another Deathgripper attack the riders.) Valka: Look out! Son, get clear! (Astrid runs, just missing the Deathgripper's acid.) Astrid: Ugh! Gobber: Run! (Gobber runs out of the house, carrying Fishlegs) Valka: Ah! (Valka and Hiccup are still in the house. Valka uses her shield to block the Deathgripper's acid) Grimmel: Have my dragon ready when I return, or I will destroy everything you love! (Valka and Hiccup escape Hiccup's burning house but then see a view of all of Berk in flames.) (Scene cuts to all of the Berkians inside the great hall at night, just after the attack.) Hiccup: Alright! Alright everybody! Settle down, please! (Everyone keeps shouting and talking) Hiccup: Fishlegs. Have you ever seen that species of dragon before? (Fishlegs, shocked after being shot by Grimmel's dart, puts his thumb up but then faints and falls off his chair.) Spitelout: Let me at 'em! Viking: I'll give him a piece of my mind. And by mind, I mean fist! (The Viking punches another Viking in the face.) Hiccup: Did you miss the part where we almost died? Have you seen my house? This is a new kind of enemy and I underestimated him. Now, that's on me. But I will not do that again. Snotlout: We're Vikings! We don't run from a fight. At least I don't. You might. (Snotlout points at Eret.) Eret: I agree with Hiccup. We haven't seen the last of Grimmel. He's a predator, single-minded and patient. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. Valka: I'm with Eret. (Snotlout looks at Valka amazed and then angrily at Eret.) Valka: We have to take this threat seriously. Hiccup: Grimmel is just a sign of the times. Our enemies are getting smarter, more determined. We're not just overcrowded. We are exposed, and vulnerable. Short of full blown more and risking everyone we love, I don't...I don't see a way of staying here any longer. (Everyone starts talking. However, Astrid throws her axe on the table to get everyone's attention.) Astrid: Hey! Hear him out! (Astrid sits back down and nods at Hiccup.) Hiccup: If we want to live in peace with our dragons, we need a better plan. Gobber: So what are you saying, Chief? Hiccup: I'm saying we have to disappear off the map. Take the dragons to a place where no one will find them. Male Viking: And where might that be? Astrid: He's talking about a quest for the Hidden World. Female Viking: The Hidden what? Ruffnut: Out to lunch. Hiccup: My father was obsessed with it when I was a boy. He made notes and maps in search of the ancestral home of all dragons...tucked away somewhere beyond the edge of the world. It may be the solution we need. We're dragon people. It's where we belong. Look, I know this is our home. My father left me to protect it. But Berk is more than this place. We are Berk. The people, the dragons. I say Berk is wherever we go. Tuffnut: I'm with him! Who else? (Scene changes in the sky with all the Berkians on their dragons on the adventure to The Hidden World.)